


New Year's Surprise

by into_the_voidd



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Surprise Kissing, i just wanted to write something short to kick the year off, short and sweet, so i hope you enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/into_the_voidd/pseuds/into_the_voidd
Summary: Virgil's feeling a little brave to act on his feelings for Roman, and what better time than on the new year
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	New Year's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet to kick off the new year, so I hope you enjoy! Reviews are very much appreciated!

Virgil never got the hype of a New Year’s celebration, the partying, the loud music, the kiss to bring in the next year. But ever since he was accepted by the others, he’d sit in the living room with the others, laughing as Roman and Patton would dance, work on puzzles with Logan when the other two got rowdy, and sat with a fond look on his face when Patton would press kisses to his cheek at midnight. 

But as he’s sitting on the couch as the clock ticked closer to midnight, Virgil found himself feeling rather restless. A lot has happened this year, good and bad, and he’s come to a sort of realization these last couple weeks. The subject of that realization was currently spinning Patton around the room in a silly dance, a grin on both of their faces. Roman was normally a very flirty type, but recently, Virgil couldn’t help but feel that maybe there’s more to it than just being friendly. The flushed cheeks when Virgil flirts back helped him feel more confident about this feeling, but he’s never brought it up to confirm. What if he’s wrong? 

Bravery… Roman had said he was brave, back when Thomas met Nico, in that confident, self-assured way of his. And he’s made it clear several times after the fact how much he admires that about him. So maybe… He can be brave about his feelings. Words weren’t his strong suit, and as the clock ticked into the last minute, an idea came to him.

It was risky, he could ruin their friendship. But it was worth the risk, and as he stepped up next to Roman, he found that he wasn’t as nervous about it as he thought it would be. The clock struck midnight, cheers for the new year rang out, and Virgil reached out, grabbing onto the front of Roman’s shirt and pulling him down to press their lips together. It only lasted a couple seconds before he was pulling back, and Virgil could feel his heart racing at the flustered look on Roman’s face.

A hand lifted, fingers calloused and a little rough from writing and guitar, gently stroked his cheek. Any apology Virgil would have wanted to say died in his throat at the soft affection in Roman’s eyes, and words weren’t needed as his head was angled up again for another kiss. They could talk later, this was a much more enjoyable use of their time. (Virgil very pointedly ignored Patton’s sharp inhale behind them and excited giggles. A different problem for a different day)

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on tumblr @ starry-knight-skies


End file.
